HetaOni:A Different End
by Useless Writer
Summary: I'm sorry Veneziano.I know I'm a selfish bastard. Just take care of my home will you? Short and might not be tear-jerking or sad but it's a good go..right? Warning: ROMANO FANS PLEASE STAY AWAY IF YOU JUST WATCHED HETAONI
1. Chapter 1

Veneziano held onto the body of his dear,dying brother. His hands were cold and skin was terribly pale as Romano kept coughing blood . His body was weak. Both of their uniforms were stained in blood. Most of Romano's. Romano's weak right hand was clenched inside Veneziano's right. His visions were of blurry and breathings were more of pants and gasps which frightened the younger Italian.

"Fratello… don't leave me! I beg of you!" Veneziano yelled. "I'm sorry, Veneziano…it was a deal" Romano replied while wheezing. "No…how did you even make the deal?! I'm the one that's supposed to die, not you!I'm supposed to be here while you and everybody else are out there, alive! Not you! Why are you…?!" Veneziano wiped his fallen tears as his face got redder and redder by the second.

His tears fell onto Romano's bloodied cheeks which widened the older Italian's eyes but he soon clamed down and with his left hand , he slowly motioned it over and wiped Veneziano's tears. "Fratello…why did you save me? You're not supposed to…and how were you able to?"

"Veneziano..I might not have long to live but I think it's enough for me to explain the details…"Rmano wheezed and coughed up more blood,panicking the younger Italian. "You don't need to talk! We'll get out of here okay , fratello?!" Venezinao shouted . "Veneziano…shut to me. This is important *wheeze* you and England aren't the only one that are able to turn back the time… *cough*Since I am also Italy, I also have the ability to travel back in time , naturally though… so in the last loop…when you died… I grabbed your journal and commanded everybody to get out of the house and leave me here. I waited and waited…and waited…finally the demon came" Romano said while looking into Veneziano's eyes.

"Why..why would you do that?! Fratello! WHY?!" Veneziano clenched his brother's dying hand tighter . "Idiota…I scribbled over your was the only thing I could think of at the time and I'm not regretting it either" Romano stared blankly at the surprisingly still-white walls that surrounds them.

What would Grandpa Rome be saying right now if he was to see this? Call him useless once more? Call him an idiot and good-for-nothing? Never thinking of his actions? That bastard of a caretaker would always make him inferior no matter if he was good or not. But he still loved him. Unequally though , but it didn't bother Romano much. The lesser the better.

"Fratello..don't abandon me. I'm scared,please, plase,fratello" Veneziano hid his face and buried in in his brother's bloodied uniform. Romano had lost his most of his internal organs while he was fending off the demon that attacked them earlier while Veneziano was too weak. They turned into humans the moment they step afoot inside the mansion. They were no longer immortal. If anything, so to speak their vital and weakspots were attacked or injured, it would leave them to die if untreated.

" It was a good thing that you were the better of us…" Romano stroked thesilky hair of his younger brother while smiling weakly. " and that you were the favoured by others for yourself and people ignored me… it was a good thing that happened" he closed his eyes, still smiling faintly but looked as if light ,hope and soul would disappear from his own body." Fratello…what do you mean? What do you mean by that?! Please, answer me at least!" Veneziano begged and begged. "Don't close you r damn eyes fratello!"

"I've never thought I've lived long enough to see you swear…fine...I'll tell you" he opened his eyes once more, this time Romano's eyes were hollow and of a dead fish ."I was always treated like shit by other countries. It was because of me being South was the number one cause of wars at the ,they favoured you Grandpa Rome. Not even once did I receive any gifts from anybody except Grandpa Rome's inheritance, and that was not of love, it was simply because of me being his kin. While you had his qualities, I was the exact opposite," Romano paused for awhile to look up at Veneziano.

" …I won't have to be bothered by the burden with people mourning over me…" Romano tugged Veneziano's sleeves. " …I was too scared…I distanced myself ever since I realize I was no better than you at anything…at all" He smiled faintly once more but there was blood that dripped from his mouth. "…fratello…? Are you fine?!Answer me!"Venezano shouted. "…I'm fine…well..I think I am but probably not…" Romano chuckled while holding back his cough.

" Veneziano…there's something else I have to tell you… brothers stay brothers…if you die,I'll die alongside you, we're both Italy. What am I without North Italy? What am I ? Without my brother/ Without you? If you're going to die, I promise I'll die alongside you, but sadly it seems that I won't be able to keep that promise any longer " Romano coughed out more blood and to his fear, his inuries started to rot.

"Here, take the journal and escape . It's fine , the demon won't recognize you anymore, we're twins , it'll or they'll never find out, all you have to do now is smile for me" Romano smiled faintly. With a weak body and nearly all of his energy had been drained due to his injuries, " Veneziano, promise me this…

If we're to reborn again in the future…let's play once more" those words broke Veneziano down. He was supposed to his was supposed to be Italy Italy. And in his placenow was… his brother…South Italy…Romano…Lovino Vargas… the personification that others ignored and discriminate. He couldn't hold back the tears he's been hiding . All of it fell onto Romano's apale and cold cheeks.

His brother's hand wiped the tears away once more.

"Fratello…could you tell me one more thing? What else were there in the contract between you and the demon? What did you say?" Veneziano mumbled. "That…I…I told it…

_I've had enough. Bring us back. Get the out of here. Eat me instead. I don't run fast as my brother so just take me instead. I can't guarantee if I taste delicious or not but why don't you just take me, and leave them alone? Get them out of here,alive! You don't need to chase or catch me! Just GET THEM THE FUCKOUT OF THIS FUCKING PLACE ALIVE! LEAVE ME DEAD! And please… erase their memories of me…let there be no mourning for me…it's better that way. It's better if I have never existed at all! So just take me away ! Let me disappear! Not Veneziano or England! I won't run or escape neither will I hide! JUST GET THEM OUT ALIVE! AND YOU'LL HAVE THE ENTIRE SOUTH ITALY TO EAT!_

Veneziano stared blankly at his now-blind eyes were completely hollow and no soul was shown. His brother wanted them out alive in exchange for their memories of him and he himselfto be sacrificed? can't be. It shouldn't be. It musn't be.

"Selfish bastard…" Veneziano muttered to himself. " Although I am somehow deaf right now but I could still hear you…how long did it took you to realize I was a selfish bastard?" Romano coughed blood once more. "So …go now"

With that, Romano's eyes closed slowly and Veneziano slowly placed his brother on the clock-like circle they drew with their own blood. He was in the centre. Romano was smiling .A faint smile. He'll be and ever. For .It was too much to bear.

_You are the favored as I am the hated_

_A pair of twins that were divided by the fate given by the selfish adults_

_And if by any chance was there for me to protect you_

_Should I die for you or replace your death?_

_The hand striked signaling my end_

_With you watching me as I go_

_With a face that was similar to mine_

_You said my favorite line_

_If we were to be reborn again, Veneziano_

_Let's play again and again like we used to_

Nobody else except Italy remembered ? He was Italy and so was Romano. Romano's memories channeling inside of him as it was the same with his flowing into Romano's. However, he is one and only one Italy on his own. Not even Spain remembered Romano. No one except him, Italy.

Nobody except him knew the existence of South Italy

His brother

His southern self

There were no identification. No grave. No were no trace of his existence left behind. Did Romano also offer his own existence just to save Veneziano and the others?

He doesn't know. Nobody knows the truth except the latter himself. But he was already and disappeared without a trace and none of his existence was left behind. It was as if he was _air._ But Veneziano knew, that one day, everybody would remember Romano brother. And he would meet him again. Dead. Or Alive.

I JUST HAD THIS KIND OF HEADCANNON THAT ROMANO WOULD DIE IN VENEZIANO'S PLACE IN HETAONI (but since it's not completed yet,it remains a headcanon) AND I MADE IT A FANFICTION.

I DON'T CARE IF MY GRAMMAR OR ENGLISH SUCKS THIS JUST NEEDS TO BE DONE EVEN IF IT'S SHORT.

R&R ~


	2. A Fulfilled Promise

Italy walked towards the chapel that were merely a few blocks away. It stood tall with red bricks and a clock that had Roman numbers. It was another day. Another day for him to suffer the loss. Today, he brought flowers. A bouquet of them. He had asked Spain before but Spain was clueless to what Italy asked him. Even Canada and Germany. It was expected anyways.

It only took him a few more footsteps. It was a beautiful day . The crowds were lively, chatting and trading. The laughter of his people lighten up his down spirit. No longer than the next six minutes, he found himself in front of the gates of a grey and dead graveyard.

No. The graveyard exists, but it was never meant to be here. None of the people buried there exists. But there were tombstones and empty coffins with skeletons of nobodies . So why exactly did he walk over here? The graveyard should never exist. It shouldn't be existing. The graveyard shouldn't be here.

This was the land where the mansion once stood. The mansion which covered up the area. This was the land for the mansion that killed him multiple times. This was the mansion that took away his friends' breaths . This was the mansion where all together they lost their memories, reliving another loop. This was the mansion where he sacrificed memories, soul, existence and even the mansion itself.

Italy doesn't know who this "he" is, but he could only remember a voice telling him to leave, never look back and don't remember him. This "he" looked a bit liked him. This "he" was alike to him except sadder, lonelier and never appreciated.

He slowly opened the tall ,black and metal gates, walking inside. The graveyard was silent. What was he expecting? There were no remains of the mansion. All that was left were mute souls that had left the world. Sniffing the tip of a petal of a flower in his bouquet, he heard a voice. The exact same voice that told him to escape. But the voice was so faint, it faded as soon as Italy decided to look for the voice, in hopes to see "him" again.

He was no longer North Italy now. South Italy was long gone. South Italy never existed. North Italy never existed as well. Only "Italy" existed. If it weren't for the mansion. The mass of land that was below the former "North Italy", had become his as well, from the very beginning.

He placed the flowers at the tree that was on its own at the heart of the graveyard. He remembered it well. This exact spot was where "he" shove Italy away , to give time for Italy to escape. But to trade his existence just so that this graveyard exists. Long story short, this graveyard, is his "soul", the last of what he left for others to remember of him. But it's not warm like Italy remembered. It's cold, and missed something that even he couldn't.

It was something Italy longed for.

In his own pace, he walked out of the graveyard. His head down, trying to remember what could be missing. What he could do to get it back. Would he be able to turn back into time? Impossible, the mansion no longer exists, and never did now. "He" offered his existence so that the mansion and the "demon" would cease to exist. Now both the existence and mansion is gone as well as the "demon".

He didn't look where he was going. He bumped into one of his people. "Ve~Sorry!" he apologized immediately, but the other didn't seem to notice. The "stranger" was on the phone "What do you mean I have to go to work this Saturday?!" he yelled over the phone. It rang. The voice. Italy recognized the voice. The same voice.

He looked upwards . Auburn hair that was darker than his, forest green eyes that were near to emerald. A skin a bit darker than his own. Curl on the right side and hair that split in two with more of the fringe to the right.

"Fratello?" the words that came out of his mouth unexpectedly. It grabbed the attention of the other "Che cosa? Who are you? I'm not your damn frat—why the fuck do you look familiar, jackass? " the "stranger" scanned the Italian personification from head to toe. "You look like me, and your damn smile is familiar why the hell are you—Feli?" he muttered with realization. "Feli? Who the fuck is that?" the Italian smacked himself on the head.

"Ve~ I'm Feli! Excuse me but are you Lovino? Or Romano?" the personification asked hesitatingly, tugging the sleeve. "Si, what the fuck do you want bastard?" harshly saying. "Do you have a little brother? Your family? Do you know about your past?" Italy asked desperately, he knew all about his people, but he didn't recognize an Italian that looked alike to his brother and never saw one. "the fuck?! Why are you asking me this shits?! " the stranger freaked out. "Just answer me"

The stranger hesitated. But he told him anyways. " Si, as far as I can remember… he looks like you but he's a fucking retard who likes pasta no less. But I don't remember much about him, I wished I did. I don't know where my fucking family is or my brother. And the last thing I could remember wasn't about my past. Fucking wake up in a hospital bed in a fucking dress with amnesia"

"Do you remember anything besides that?" now Italy was curious. " Si, something about a fucking mansion…but…" he paused. "But what?" Italy had the urge to know by now. " Everytime I recall that shit, I would see "people" dying! And my little brother dying, in front of me with the other "people" multiple times and I was fucking unable to help and everyth-" the stranger was brought into a hug by the personification of the country Replubica Italiana.

"Hey,what the fuck are you doing dumbshit?!" the stranger yelled, struggling to free himself from the grips of the Italian. "Si, I'm a dumbshit but your dumbshit!" Italy had known and found out what was missing already. "What the fuck do you mean by that! We're strangers no more than that!" the stranger breathed heavily, panting for air.

"Nope, we're not. I found you, fratello!" Italy giggled happily. He wasn't Italy on his own now. He found Romano again. And he was glad. Even if it'd meant by forgetting who he was. The graveyard was quiet, cold and dead. It was because there was really no soul. Nobody died there. It was just a piece of land. Romano's soul wasn't there. It was wandering around the country, finding its own body. It was exactly alike to what Romano had said. They did die. All of them. Everybody did. But were reborn, recreated into a different world. The previous world didn't exist. It changed into this world. The old world died to have this world. Everything changed and died just to change their lives.

And even after death everything was the same.

"If we were to be reborn , let's be brothers again" he could hear the voice of the previous him of the world that no longer exist, crying and sobbing, with the thoughts of leaving his brother just to escape.

"Fratello, you kept the promise but must you really kill everybody and remake a new world ?" he thought to himself.

(A/N: BETCHA DIDN'T EXPECT THAT. BTW, if you don't know what's really going on here, it's something like well… Romano did die. But his existence and promise to meet this brother caused another world to exist, and they somehow "transferred" to that other world where they were reborn and living as they should be. Everything was the same, except with Veneziano being Italy. Romano didn't exist. The "previous world" where the mansion thingy was played in, doesn't exist anymore because of the promise. But as a toll, Romano still lived, but nobody so long, he was still South Italy but had the identity of a normal Italian citizen. And keep in mind this isn't the actual HetaOni storyline OTL)


End file.
